Lazos de Familia
by Sorg-esp
Summary: Druella Black reflexiona sobre lo que ha ocurrido mientras Andrómeda y Narcissa sientan las bases del futuro de la familia. One shot


_¡Oh, Rowling! El Potterverso es tuyo y solo tuyo. ¡Gracias por no haberlo expandido más! Así podemos divertirnos._

_**Lazos de Familia**_

El día del funeral de los Lupin, Molly Weasley insistió en que Harry debía colocarse en la primera fila, junto a Andrómeda. – "_Que sepa que no está sola. Que todos sepan que no lo está"_.- argumentó. Harry, todavía dudando, dirigió una mirada interrogadora a Hermione, pero ella desvió la vista con mal disimulada incomodidad.

- Al fin y al cabo, eres el padrino de su único nieto, la persona más cercana que tiene en estos momentos- intervino Ginny -. Su _única familia_– Y, con aquellas palabras, terminó de decidirle. Harry entró en el recinto con paso firme y enfiló el pasillo central, convencido de que era casi imprescindible para Andrómeda. En sus oídos, el inconfundible _run run_ del cotilleo que su presencia despertaba en los bancos repletos de gente, casi le producía una sensación balsámica. Al fin y al cabo, era _el Elegido_, y empezaba a acostumbrarse a despertar murmullos a su alrededor.

Pero cuando tuvo a la vista el primer banco, se detuvo en seco anonadado. Andrómeda no estaba sola. Junto a ella, a su derecha, una mujer mayor se erguía imponente, embutida en su elegante túnica negra. - ¿Quién era?.- se preguntó incómodo. La dama giró casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza, como si hubiera detectado su presencia, y su mirada increíblemente azul se cruzó con la de de Harry. Por un segundo, a Harry se le detuvo el corazón.

Entonces reparó en que, a la izquierda de Andrómeda, tan erguida como la mujer de mas edad, estaba Narcissa Malfoy. Harry se percató de que sus ojos eran idénticos a los de la desconocida. Estupefacto, balbuceando disculpas, se embutió en un hueco inexistente en el primer banco que pilló. Desde allí, se percató con horror de que había más gente en el primer banco. Para su desconcierto primero, e indignación después, Lucius Malfoy y su hijo Draco completaban el cuadro.

Pero ¿Es que Andrómeda se ha vuelto loca? – pensó. No concebía cómo una mujer repudiada por su familia durante un cuarto de siglo, cuya hermana había asesinado a su única hija y a su yerno, dejando huérfano a su ahijado, podía aguantar semejante humillación. Imbuido en sus lóbregos pensamientos, ni se enteró de lo que el oficiante decía, ni tampoco se percató de la numerosa concurrencia de apellidos habituales de Slytherin allí presente. Cuando el oficio terminó, se acercó dubitativo a Andrómeda para darle el pésame.

- Creo que no conoces a mi madre – le espetó ella, mirándole fijamente con esa expresión altiva compartida con Bellatrix. Harry se estremeció de nuevo ante el parecido rotundo de ambas mujeres, preguntándose si alguna vez se acostumbraría a mirarla.

- Señor Potter – dijo la bruja extendiendo una mano enguantada en seda negra – He oído hablar mucho de usted.-

Harry balbuceó como pudo un saludo de cortesía y una disculpa, y se marchó de allí tan rápido como pudo, sintiéndose incómodo bajo la humillante mirada de tres pares de ojos Malfoy.

- ¡Es indignante! ¡Qué atrevimiento!.- fue lo primero que Molly Weasley soltó cuando Harry se unió a su grupo. Ginny asintió con la cabeza mientras le cogía del brazo con fuerza. Harry se marchó de allí franqueado por los Weasley, con la mente embotada y el corazón anonadado.

Horas más tarde, Druella Black contemplaba pasear por el jardín de la casa familiar de _Swansea_ a sus dos hijas menores, mientras recomponían una fraternidad terriblemente zarandeada, pero nunca rota del todo . Muchos años atrás, desde esa misma escalinata, había mirado con orgullo a sus tres retoños, tan llenas de expectativas, con un futuro tan prometedor por delante.

Porque hubo un tiempo, no tan lejano, en que la señora Black caminaba orgullosa por Diagon Alley, sintiéndose la reina del mambo. Era cuando Bellatrix, tan diligente y estudiosa, ganaba el Premio Anual, mientras Dumbledore ignoraba por completo sus escapadas con Riddle a pesar de que Horace Slughorn le había advertido en incontables ocasiones. Cuando Andrómeda, brillante y rebelde a partes iguales, horrorizaba descaradamente al Director del Colegio, que veía en ella pasto fácil del incipiente señor tenebroso gracias a su abierta predilección por la magia oscura. Cuando Narcissa, que se comía el mundo con su energía Black disimulada bajo una palidez más propia de los Rosier, se enamoraba y era correspondida por el brillante y escurridizo Lucius Malfoy.

Las Tres Hijas de la Casa de Black. Infinitamente mejores que sus destalentados primos. Sirius, irreflexivo e impetuoso, sin dos dedos de frente. Y Regulus, acomplejado hermano menor que se dejó dominar por la obsesión de satisfacer la vanidad de Walburga...

...Walburga... su cuñada. Celosa de la primogenitura de Orión y empeñada en mantener a toda costa su apellido de nacimiento. Walburga, obsesionada por un pasado de esplendor y ciega ante el futuro, que podía haber sido tan bueno como cualquier otra época. Al fin y al cabo, siete siglos dan para mucho, y hay que contemporizar con situaciones de todo tipo para mantenerse en la cresta de la ola.

..._Bellatrix_... Bellatrix había sido enterrada en la más completa intimidad. En aquel entierro tan de tapadillo, en el que se despedía de su cuerpo, porque de su alma lo había hecho muchos años antes, estaba Andrómeda. No le había dolido su muerte. Ya le dolió cuando la perdió, muchos años atrás, a favor de Riddle. Entonces sí que sintió el desgarro de la madre que sobrevive a un hijo. Hubiera asumido que se casara con él, lo hubiera preferido mil veces a lo que finalmente ocurrio. Al fin y al cabo, había acabado por hacerlo con Andrómeda, y eso que Edward ni siquiera era de media sangre y ni muchísimo menos descendiente de ningún fundador de Hogwarts.

...Edward..Ted... había terminado por aceptarlo en aras de las conveniencias. Creyó que la cosa duraría poco, así que valdría la pena no romper lazos con su hija, para que se sintiera cómoda si tenía que volver a casa, y, si se equivocaba y el matrimonio tiraba para adelante, en caso de que la situación diera un giro radical, tener un yerno de familia muggle era una poderosa carta en la manga. Creyó que duraría poco tiempo, pero se equivocó. Ahí los subestimó, pero le sobreestimó pensando que ahora también se las arreglaría para sobrevivir. En lugar de tomar un avión muggle y largarse, se había echado al monte, al más puro estilo poco reflexivo de los magos, para dejarse cazar como un conejo y dejar a su hija mediana destrozada por dentro y a su nieta huérfana.

"Gran parte de la culpa".- pensó Druella – ha sido de Dumbledore. Dumbledore, que ni siquiera había sido capaz de ser un buen Director, contratando personal poco o nada cualificado para la docencia, mostrándose abiertamente parcial a favor de los Gryffindor, y lanzando a Potter a arreglar lo que él mismo, mucho tiempo atrás debería haber evitado. Si, en vez de encerrarse en la concha de sus complejos hubiera encarado el mundo, y atendido el alma de aquel alumno brillante pero herido desde la cuna, tal vez otro gallo hubiera cantado. Porque Albus Dumbledore nunca había hecho otra cosa por Tom Riddle que no fuera vigilarlo, esperando poder cazarlo en falta. Y, solamente con los esfuerzos de Horace, no había bastado para enderezarlo.

Pero Dumbledore estaba muerto, y, puestos a dejarse invadir por la melancolía, mejor dedicar sus pensamientos a los suyos. Y le vino a la mente Nymphadora...Nymphadora, rebelde como su madre, no quiso escucharla cuando le dijo que ese hombre no la merecía. No era su condición de licántropo lo que incomodaba a Andrómeda, sino ese temperamento pusilánime, esa tendencia a sentirse desgraciado, a mortificarse y de paso mortificarla, que tan poco iba con los Black.

Pero también estaba muerta y pertenecía al pasado. En su salón estaba el futuro de la familia. Draco, que mantendría la imagen de los Black. Y el pequeño Edward, _Teddy_, que había heredado la cualidad tan Black de la metamorfomagia, el más Black de la nueva generación de Blacks, aunque esa característica permanecería de tapado, especialmente con su bienintencionado pero bastante obtuso flamante padrino.

Por la vereda, Andrómeda y Narcissa se aproximaban hablando quedamente, cogidas del brazo. Había que resolver la situación de Narcissa, Lucius y Draco, aunque no le cabía la menor duda de que finalmente se llegaría a una solución satisfactoria. Al fin y al cabo, la intervención de Narcissa había sido crucial para el desenlace final, y, en el caso de que Harry no se hubiera percatado, ya se encargaría Andrómeda de hacerle caer en la cuenta.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, la familia cerraba filas. Druella se permitió una débil sonrisa, y se preguntó si Potter, carente de hermanos, podría alguna vez llegar a comprender que, por encima de las disputas más amargas, el lazo fraterno es uno de los más resistentes que existen.


End file.
